The invention relates to a manually operated implement such as a chain saw, a parting-off grinder or similar device having an internal combustion engine for driving a tool.
A chain saw having a handle arrangement which is connected via anti-vibration elements to the housing in which the internal combustion engine is positioned is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,812. In implements of this type the inherent vibrations of the vibration system formed by the handle arrangement and the engine unit lie in the area of the idle speed of 40 to 50 Hertz. This generates increased handle vibrations. Since sufficient operating rigidity must be guaranteed when working with the implement, the anti-vibration elements cannot be made any more non-rigid in order to achieve lower inherent vibrations. Similarly, however, the anti-vibration elements cannot be made any more rigid since this would lead to a shift in the natural frequencies within the range of the excitement of a tool or into the operating range of the first order. Overall this would result in poorer vibration damping.
The object of the invention is to create an implement of the aforementioned general type which has a good damping effect and adequate operating rigidity.